


All The Things We Would Be

by iniquiticity



Series: Overwhelmed [3]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Drink straight caramel, M/M, San Jose Sharks, Takes place some time in the future, cavity-inducing, cup-winning fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iniquiticity/pseuds/iniquiticity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they win, he watches with tears in his eyes. The kid standing there - it's the same kid that he saw in the first day of real camp forever years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Things We Would Be

**Author's Note:**

> Though to myself 'Hmm, how can I make [I Dreamt of this Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/769385) even fluffier and sappier? I know! 
> 
> Inhale sugar. Also, written to "Overwhelmed" by Tim McMorris (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PVRr8QD9VFg) like all in this series.

When they win, he watches with tears in his eyes. The kid standing there - it's the same kid that he saw in the first day of real camp forever years ago. That same jaw, the same set to his shoulders, the same dark eyes and sweat-slicked hair. Only that kid was a rookie and looked away from other people, not a word, all nervous rookie energy. And this kid - no, this is a man, and it's his man, and it's his captain, proud and straight and strong and vocal, confident and tall and powerful. 

His man takes the cup and screams, the sound swallowed up by the crowd. The crowd who grew up with them, with his kid, who watched him bloom into a man, who watched them fall in love and maybe they never noticed. Maybe they did. Maybe they knew the promise he made to himself this morning in the mirror at 4 AM, too anxious to sleep, while his man slept the sleep of the dead. Maybe they could imagine him talking to himself in the mirror over and over. Maybe they knew he was a simple guy and had decided on the simplest words possible.

He wonders what the fans think about them a lot, despite what he says. 

When Logan takes his lap around the rink with the Cup, Ryane sees the kid that he loves. He sees his linemate, gone and back again, and he sees his teammate and the fucking fiercest hockey player he's ever known. He hears a thousand pep talks and the sounds of things being thrown and screaming fits of rage and frustration. He sees the tears and the ecstasy of winning. When Logan lifts the Cup, Ryane knows every muscle in that body, has long since memorized every inch of skin and heard every sound. 

When Logan takes his lap with the Cup, Ryane thinks about them going out on Logan's twenty-first birthday and the kid stumbling over his own feet and practically tripping in the middle of the bar and Ryane catching him right there, and Logan had laughed and dug his hands into Ryan's shoulder, red-faced and drunk and breathing into Ryane's neck. When Logan takes his lap with his Cup, Ryane thinks about being traded to the Rangers and the two of them holding each other and praying and promising never to want anyone else, never to be with anyone else, and Logan wiping the tears from Ryane's face and promising this doesn't change anything. When Logan takes the Cup, Ryane thinks about that moment that he re-signed with the Sharks and Logan was the A then, big and strong and sharp, first-line power forward, all 30-goal seasons, all muscle. He thinks about that first night of having his man back in his arms and they promised each other to never be apart like that ever again. 

Logan skates over to him and hands him the Cup, and Ryane meets those gloved hands on the cold, well-beaten silver and says, "Marry me." 

Logan doesn't skip a beat, and he stares right back and says, "God, yes." 

He doesn't know where he gets the strength to lift two hundred pounds of hockey player and metal, but that's the front page of the Mercury News the next day, Ryane lifting Logan lifting the Cup, and the headline says NEW AND OLD FRIENDS REJOICE. 

Ryane frames it and hangs it above their bed, and he wraps his arm around Logan's shoulders and stares at it. Logan turns his face and kisses him, and he knows exactly what part of that photo he loves the most. 

* 

It’s not a big deal to have gay players in hockey anymore, but hockey players marrying each other still is. Ryane wants to ignore the press entirely and get married in his tiny church in Newfoundland with his family and the Sharks and the Rangers and no one else, and fuck PR and cameras and the NHL. 

Logan hires the wedding planner for two ceremonies. Ryane’s is first, where they get for-real married, where Burns whistles at them and Zuccarello catcalls. They get married outside, on a rocky outcropping, and it’s sunny and beautiful and they drink from the Cup after the groom has been kissed. Then Ryane picks Logan up and carries him down the aisle to ragged cheers, and at night their marriage is very consummated. 

The second ceremony has half the NHL bigwigs there, and media almost more than Ryane can stand. Luckily, it seems they know better than to interview him when he is getting married (for the first time, so they think). 

“This is probably the least surprisingly thing that has ever happened,” says Joe Thornton, AHL head coach, with the familiar grin on his face. “And anyone who covered the team for Clowie’s first tenure when I was captain should feel the same way. These things are pretty obvious if you know what to look for.” 

“I don’t expect this to change anything and I sure hope neither of them think the opposite,” says the coach to the media, frowning. “I’m glad for them, that they’re happy, that they’ve found the one, but hockey is hockey, and lines are lines, and sometimes you have to split up the pairs. And they’re two mature, veteran guys, and I’m sure they understand this fine.” 

“Maybe this will convince Kaner and Tazer to just do it,” Burish says under his breath to Niemi, who just laughs. 

Ryane murmurs to Logan that they should get married every day, and Logan just laughs. They kiss again, and they drink from the Cup again, and Ryane carries his captain off down the aisle again, and then they consummate their marriage again. The front page of NHL.com is them staring into each other’s eyes, and Ryane has a hand on Logan’s cheek, and their article title is MATCH MADE IN HOCKEY. 

Ryane prints it out frames that one for above their bed as well.


End file.
